


thrown into the world too early

by hypeQueen (orphan_account)



Series: Kyra/Ash [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Meds, someone pls tell me what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypeQueen
Summary: kyra's on antidepressants. ashton finds out.





	thrown into the world too early

**Author's Note:**

> obviously still trying something new. hope you enjoy. still figuring this out.

"so on tuesday, my producer friend jake is moving back with his girlfriend from u.k. and i was hoping we could take them to lunch. do you have anything then?" ashtons arms were wrapped around kyra. they were having an uncommon morning where both of them could sleep in.   
"lemme check," kyra yawned and slipped her phone off the bedside table and opened her calendar, "i have a doctor's appointment at 12:30 and it'll probably be a while"  
"oh, do you need me to come with you? are you okay?"   
"yeah, yeah, i'm fine. go out with jake, tell him sorry i can't make it."   
"thanks, kyrs. if you need me or anything, you know i'm here for you." he said placing a kiss on her head before rolling himself out from under her to get up. 

 

after her appointment on tuesday, kyra tried to subtly slip her refilled bottle of antidepressants into the kitchen drawer that contained her various running chews and other essentials. she was unsure as to why she was slightly embarrassed by the pills. but she just felt like she had to hide that she had to take pills for her illness and the illness itself. she had no idea as to why she was even hiding it from ashton. she was aware at that he'd previous struggles with depression and was occasionally on and off medication for it. but something just felt off by telling anyone. 

 

when ashton pulled his car into the driveway after hanging out at jakes new place for a bit, kyra was just starting out the door for a run after her appointment. ashton smiled at the girl and told her to have a good run before going back inside. aware that he'd have at least a solid hour before kyra returned he opened the drawer to where his girlfriend kept her water mix-ins. kyra had complained she was out the previous morning and ashton wanted to be able to leave her a little gift with the running jacket he had bought her. upon opening the drawer ashton found the orange bottle with kyra's name printed on and the medication name. based on just the name, ashton knew what they were. they had been the second medication he'd tried before finding the one that worked for him. he put the bottle back and took a picture of the water mix-ins before going to lay in the living room. 

 

after showering, kyra curl up with ashton watching black mirror. her towel hat rested against his chest as they lied together watching their favorite show. after finishing the episode, ashton turned the volume down a bit.   
"are you on antidepressants?" ashton asked, very straight and too the point with the question.   
"uh, yeah," kyra said looking down at the chipping nail polish on her pinky.   
"how long?" ashton asked out of curiosity. his grip around kyra tightened into a hug.   
"since i was like 15, right before my first olympics."   
"wow, all this time and i was completely oblivious. and something like that, you think i'd notice.." ashton trailed off as he stared to wonder if there was anything else he totally missed in their relationship.   
“please don't be hurt, you're not the only one who i didn't tell. 36 people know.”   
“36? that's supposed to make me feel better?” he let out a gentle laugh.   
“the 32 people on the olympic panel who look at my drug test and decide if antidepressants give me an unfair advantage, my doctor and pharmacist, my coach who i had to tell before my first drug test, and my sister who was the one who dragged me to the doctors appointment to get them when i was 15” she explained, eyes smiling back up at ashton.   
"a lot of people don't know, it's not just you. it's just something, i don't really share" her reassurance soothed ashton a bit.   
"so it's not like you felt like you couldn't tell me? cause i've even been on the same meds as you, i know what it's like to be thrown into the world when you're just not ready for it." ashton   
"no, absolutely not. i just- i don't even know why i didn't tell you. it's something i don't share, ever. and i didn't know how to bring it up."   
"okay, i love you." his lips placed a kiss on her forehead before he turned the volume back up.

**Author's Note:**

> mainly written on a blue chair in my room.


End file.
